Memories
by The Silence Out Of The Dark
Summary: The sequel to my first story, The Sword of Darkness. Vanessa Earthsong's friends are helping her regain her memory by watch home movies and telling stories. Will Vanessa get her memory back? R&R?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is the sequel to The Sword of Darkness. Please read that first before you read this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wizard101.**

* * *

><p><strong>Joseph's POV:<strong>

My Nessa cannot remember anything, so Mason, Angel, Chris, Payten, Jess, and I decided to help her regain her memories.

Chris and I walked over to Nessa's castle.

"So we're gonna go help your girlfriend get her memories back, right?" Chris asked me.

"Yeah," I said.

"How are we gonna help her remember?"

"Eh, home movies and stories."

"Movies?" Chris questioned.

"Yeah, Nessa and I made them," I said.

"Man, I gotta see this!" Chris yelled, running to the castle.

I sprinted off after him.

* * *

><p><span>In the castle:<span>

**Still Joseph's POV:**

Chris and I ran in the house to find Nessa and Jess, dressed, talking.

"We gonna get this show on the road?" Chris asked.

"No, not yet. We're waiting for Payten, Angel, and Mason," Jess said to her brother.

Just then Payten and Angel walked in hand in hand with Mason right behind them.

"Now, we can start the videos!" Chris yelled.

"Okay, okay. Let's start with this one,"Jess said holding up a video.

She put it in the VCR player and started it.

_On the screen was a smiling Nessa arm in arm with her old best friend, Roslyn Jade._

_"Hello, people of the future watching this video," Roslyn said slipping her arm out of Nessa's._

_"Tonight, we are going trick-or-treating. We will tape the whole experience," video Nessa said._

_The screen flipped to three teenagers in Halloween costumes._

_"I am Cleopatra," video Nessa said," and Joseph is Mark Antony. By the way, I made him be that."_

_Video Nessa said in her costume. She had a Egyptian robe on with the Cleopatra head gear on with the Egyptian make up on._

_"And I am a prison girl," video Roslyn said. She had a sexy jailer outfit on._

_"And Jacob is my cop," video Roslyn said bringing Jacob over to video camera._

_"It's dark outside let's go!" Nessa said._

_"Jacob, hold the video camera. I'll get candy for you," video Roslyn said._

_Jacob took the video camera._

_"Joseph, come here," video Nessa said holding out her hand._

_I was a very sexy Mark Antony with curly hair._

_She kissed me on the cheek._

_"First house!" video Jacob yelled._

_ Video Nessa and Roslyn ran up to the first house, Nessa pulling me with her._

_"Trick-or-treat!" the girls yelled._

_Jacob's face came on the screen, and said,"Roslyn won't get me any candy, so I'll tape when we are walking home. Bye!_

_The screen switched to a skipping Roslyn and me carrying a very tired Nessa on my back._

_"Hey, guys. What time is it?" Jacob asked._

_"2 AM," Roslyn said._

_"To late to be awake," Nessa said._

_"Well, we're gonna go back and gorge ourselves with candy. Bye!" Jacob said and the screen turned black._

Chris was snickering under his breath.

Nessa looked pleased to know something new about herself.

"Aww. That was cute and sweet," Payten said

"Let's watch another one!" Jess yelled.

"Yeah!" Nessa said.

Jess put another video in the VCR.

_"Hi, guys. It's 5 days before Christmas. So Jacob and I will be taping Joseph and Nessa. Right now they're hanging stuff on Christmas trees in the front yard." video Roslyn said._

_Roslyn ran with the video camera, and the screen showed a video Joseph and a video Nessa._

_"Joseph, lift me up, so I can put a star on this tree," video Nessa said._

_"Okay," video me said lifting Nessa up by her waist._

_She put the star on top, and I put her back down on the ground._

We were both in snow gear because it was snowing.

She had on a white trimmed lime green snow jacket with white jeans.

I had on a black snow jacket with black jeans.

_Video me wrapped my arm around her tiny figure._

_Then we kissed right on the lips._

_"Aww! They are the cutest life/death couple ever!" Roslyn said into the camera._

_"Remember this is video 1. There are 4 other videos not including this one, so check 'em out!" Jacob said turning off the camera._

"Let's watch the other 4!" Jess shouted.

Nessa came and sat by me on the floor.

"You are the nicest boyfriend ever," Nessa whispered to me.

I smiled at her.

"Come on, lovebirds! Let's watch the next one!"Jess shouted, putting the second video in.

_ Nessa, in grey sweatpants and a long sleeved light pink, was sitting on the white couch, shivering._

_"Nessa just got hit with a pack of ice, if you out there watching this was wondering why she is shivering," video Roslyn said._

_"Hey, here, Nessa," video me said giving Nessa some hot chocolate._

_Video me sat next to video Nessa, and video me wrapped my arm around her shoulders._

_ Video Nessa stopped shivering, and lied her head down on my shoulder._

_"Watch the next video for more Joseph and Nessa!" video Roslyn said._

"Let's watch the next video later!" Payten said.

"Yeah, let's go do something else!" Jess yelled.

"Okay," Nessa mumbled.

So we all went outside, and did stuff.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Or not? Review, please.<strong>

**-xXSmileesXx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Thanks for the reviews! Now let's get on with the story! I just realized I left Jaysen out of this story. Oh well, he'll come in later, maybe. sorry, my computer has been broken for days. I'll make this chapter extra long. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wizard101.**

* * *

><p><span>Outside:<span>

**Joseph's POV:**

It was a winter wonderland outside. It was December 15, and it snowed while we were inside!

We all put on winter coats.

Jess had on a light blue with white trim snow jacket.

Chris had on the same thing, not that those ice wizards needed jackets.

Angel had on a dark purple parka, so did Mason.

Payten had on a light purple with yellow trim snow jacket.

I had on a black parka, and Nessa had on a light green with white trim snow jacket.

Mason, Chris, Angel, Payten, and Jess were having a snowball fight. The teams were Jess and Payten vs Mason, Chris, and Angel.

The girls were dominating.

Nessa was sitting in the snow making a snow castle.

I crouched down to her sitting position, and asked," Hey, Nessa. Do you wanna make a snowman instead of a snow castle?"

"Yeah!" she shouted, hopping up from her sitting position.

"Okay, why don't you make the head, I'll make the middle, and we can make the body together," I said.

"Okay," she said rolling snow into a ball. **(AN: It never snows where I live usually, so I'm going to try my best at this part.)**

I made my part of the snowman, and Nessa made her's.

So now all we had to do was the body.

Jess and Payten ran over to us followed by three shivering guys, Chris, Angel, and Mason.

"Two people are approaching us," Jess said staring at the hill.

Just then a girl with pink pigtails and a guy with jet black hair walked over the hill.

Roslyn Jade and Jacob Hunter.

* * *

><p><strong>Roslyn's POV:<strong>

Ugh, I hate anything cold. I am a level 60 fire wizard not an ice wizard.

Jacob said there was something important that he needed to do, so I just came along with him.

We walked over this giant hill to see 7 teenagers. They must be wizards.

We walk closer. One of them has dark purple hair. Another one has short auburn hair.

There were two that looked like siblings, the girl had pale blonde hair and the boy had bright blonde hair.

There was another guy with blonde hair, and there was a two more people.

A girl with medium length brunette hair and a guy with black hair.

Oh, my gosh. That is Vanessa Earthsong and Joseph Rider.

* * *

><p><strong>Nessa's POV:<strong>

Oh, my gosh. Roslyn! Jacob!

"Joseph, there is Roslyn and Jacob!" I said to my Joseph.

"Joseph, Nessa. Still going strong I see," Jacob said.

"N-nessa?" Roslyn shivered.

"Yes?" I said.

"Oh, my gosh! It's really you and Joseph! I never meant to say any of those things to you. Jake and I were just trying to protect y'all," Roslyn stared to apologize.

"What?" I asked.

Jacob and Roslyn looked at me like I was crazy.

"She has amnesia," Joseph said.

"Oh!" Roslyn exclaimed.

"So can we be friends again?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, why not!" Joseph said.

"Yay!" Roslyn said hugging me.

"Who are those people?" Jacob asked Joseph.

"Mason, Payten, Angel, Chris, and Jessica or Jess," Joseph said pointing to each person.

"I'm Jacob or Jake Hunter and this is my fiancee, Roslyn Jade,"Jake said.

I whispered in Joseph's ear,"What does fiancee mean?"

"Engaged to," Joseph whispered back.

"So they are getting married?" I whispered.

"Yeah," he whispered back.

"Hey, it's getting cold out here. Could we go inside, please?" Roslyn asked.

"Yeah, let's go up to the castle," I said.

"Hey, Nessa. I bet I'll reach the castle before you!" Jess said running to the castle.

I sped off after her while everyone else followed.

* * *

><p><span>Inside the castle:<span>

**Nessa's POV still:**

I beat Jess to the castle.

I sat on the lime green couch, and Jess sat next to me on the right side.

Joseph came in, and sat by me on the left side, and put his arm around me.

Angel and Payten sat on the lime green love seat with Mason sitting in front of the glass coffee table.

Roslyn sat in the lime green chair with Jake sitting in front of her.

"Should we watch 3,4,and 5 of the Christmas videos?" Jess asked.

"Yeah!" Payten yelled.

"Okay, Mason, put 3 in," Jess yelled at Mason.

"Okay,"Mason said putting in tape 3.

_Roslyn came on the screen._

_"Hi, people of the future watching this. I really don't know what is going to happen in the next 2 videos." Video Roslyn said._

_You could hear someone humming Christmas songs in the background._

_"Well, last night it snowed outside! So we are all gonna go make snow angels, snowmen, and have a snowball fight! We'll tape later!"Video Roslyn said._

_The screen flipped to three teenagers and snow._

_"Ugh! Roslyn, don't throw snow at me!" Video me yelled._

_Of corse, Roslyn just chunked snow at me._

_"Ugh! Joseph, help me!" video me shouted jumping behind video Joseph's back._

_"Haha, wimp!" video Roslyn said._

_"Nessa, hiding behind her DEATH boyfriend," video Jacob said, emphasizing the word death._

_"Hello, young wizards," A guy sneered._

_"Devin, just leave," Jacob said sternly._

_"What? Not wanting to see your old best friend?"_

_"No, leave," Joseph said._

_"Hmm, Joseph, did you get desperate or what? A stupid, small life wizard? Really?" This guy, Devin, said bursting out laughing._

_My eyes narrowed ,and I whipped out my wand._

_I casted a forest lord._

_"What was that about me being stupid and small?" I said, smirking. Devin's eyes widened._

_"Um, uh," Devin studded._

_The forest lord chased him to the hill, and ran down the hill._

_Joseph pulled me into a hug, and kissed my forehead._

_"You are the strongest, bravest, most daring life wizard I have ever met," he whispered in my ear._

_Just then it started snowing again, and Roslyn yelled,_

_"It's too cold! Let's go inside!" _

_"Okay, peace future people," and the screen cut to black._

Who was this Devin guy?

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it or not? I really enjoy writing these W101 stories. I have a journal full of W101 stories and drawings of the wizards in my stories.<strong>

**Just some info I thought I would tell you.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**w**

**Please.**

**-xXSmileesXx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I'm sorry I haven't written lately. I've been really busy with school and have had a writer's block on all my stories. I was planning on publishing every other day but my computer keeps messing up and I don't know when I'll post again. Sorry! Please don't hate me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wizard101.**

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>Roslyn's POV:**

****Oh my gosh! I cannot believe my ex- best friend is now my best friend! I get so happy thinking about that!

We just watched the video with Devin on it. Gosh, I hate his guts. He's the main reason we had to cut off mine and Nessa's friendship.

"Okay! Now let's watch video 4!" the girl with the pale blonde hair, Jessica, shouted. Man, she's loud!

The boy, Angel, popped the tape into the VCR player.

_"Um, hi. It's Roslyn, and, um, yeah, today is Christmas Eve. Jake and I haven't been keeping up with these videos, so I seriously doubt there will be another one," video me said, unconfidently._

_ "So, this isn't a video about Nessa and Joseph, and this is the last one of the Christmas saga. So, bye!" video me said, and shut off the video recorder._

"Wait! So there's no more Christmas ones! You didn't tape Christmas day!" Jessica shouted angrily.

Nessa pouted and Joseph brought her into a hug. Nessa and Joseph weren't the ones to show a lot of PDA. That was mine and Jake's job.

Oh, well.

"Let's watch this one!" The boy with pale blonde, almost white hair, Chris, said, holding up a tape.

_Love at First Sight_ it said on the side.

Ah, crap.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it was really short, but I have such a bad writers block for this story. Review?<strong>

**-xXSmileesXx**


End file.
